1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical fiber enclosures and, more particularly, to an optical fiber closure providing improved protection from environmental contaminants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical closures are essential to the protection of optical fiber. It is desirable to seal the closure to prevent exposure of the interior compartment of the closure and the optical fibers contained therein to undesirable and potentially damaging environmental contaminants. Contaminants may include dust particles, water vapor or condensation, dust, fumes, smoke, particulate matter, or other pollutants. Such contaminants may reduce the light signal transmission strength sufficiently to render an optical device unreliable. For example, one micron particles of dust, debris or other contaminants may settle on or be attracted to optical surfaces. By coating the optical surface or blocking a portion of the light path, the optical strength of a signal passing therethrough may be greatly diminished.